


Comfort

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes is a very bad patient.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Comfort

Sherlock Holmes is one of the worst patients I have ever come across. He believes he knows best and will not follow advice. I recall one particular occasion on which he had caught a bad cold after spending several weeks at full stretch, working a string of cases. I had advised him to rest, but he chose otherwise. 

On the second morning after he had fallen ill, he shuffled into the sitting room whilst I was finishing breakfast. He slumped down on the settee and attempted to read the paper. Watching him out of the corner of my eye, I could see he was trying to smother his sneezes and coughs. After a few minutes he gave up in disgust and flung the paper down. 

“I feel absolutely rotten, Watson,” he complained. 

I went over to him and felt his forehead. He was still a little warm. “You should be resting,” I admonished him. “Go back to bed.” 

He looked up at me and reached for my hand. “Will you come with me, John?” he asked tentatively. 

He looked so plaintive that I assented immediately. I led him back to our bedroom and he slid back into the bed. I was also still in my night things, so I removed my dressing gown before joining him. I gathered him into my arms, and he melted against me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and I peppered the top of his head with kisses. 

“You really must look after yourself, my dear,” I said softly. 

“I know,” he replied. After a pause, he very quietly said “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” I murmured, dropping another kiss to his hair. 

Shortly afterwards, his breathing settled. I continued to hold him as he slept.


End file.
